


A Nine on an Alphabetical Scale

by Iamthewalrus



Category: Cobra Starship, JJAMZ, PHASES (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, The Academy Is..., The Like (Band)
Genre: F/F, Florists, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthewalrus/pseuds/Iamthewalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The florist!William AU you never knew you wanted. </p><p>Also Spanish speaking grandfatherly Gabe Saporta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nine on an Alphabetical Scale

**Author's Note:**

> AYE back at it wooo!! I hope you like it and tell your friends ALL about it. Follow @therydentruth_ on ig for updates and more fic and stuff coOL.

A sign in the window reads “How mad are they?”. It displays progressively larger bouquets captioned A through F.   
"Oh my God, I need your help, it's a nine!" a short man wearing a lavender hoodie rushes into Gabanti Flowers. The significantly taller man behind the counter, sporting a torn green sweater and long, flowing hair springs into action.   
"Gabey," he says in a smooth, flowing voice, "I'm going to need two dozen pink carnations and a disgusting amount of daisies." a manic gleam lights his eyes as he grabs the stunned customer, and drags him into the back of the store.   
"Cariño, let el niño breathe a little" An even TALLER man interjects. The shorter individual, one Brendon Urie is fearing for his life as these two giants argue above his head.   
"Gabanti, luz de mi vida, we only get un nueve once every couple years. Let me live un poco." "Gabanti" sighs, "trabaja the counter, Angel." Brendon gazes up at him eyes wide. "Help me" he mouths.   
"I'm Gabe, forgive mi marido loco. He gets a little excited with el grande orders." Brendon nods, and outstretches his hand. Gabe oggles him, and pulls the younger into a warm hug.   
"We don't fool around with hand shaking here. And if it's a nine on an alphabetical scale, I have a feeling you'll be here again." Gabe smiles and disappears back to the front.   
"I'm William, but you can call me Bill." he stated.   
"I'm Brendon." he hesitates, "are you going to hug me too?"   
"Of course, you really need it, hon." he pulls Brendon into his arms.   
"What's their name?" he asks as his long arms collect piles of flowers. Brendon's eyes widen when he sees just how many flowers Bill is gathering.   
"Ryan. Are you really going to use," he pauses, "three dozen daisies?" Will stops,  
"Brendon and Ryan, far out. He sounds like a keeper, hon take good care of him. Price limit?" Brendon is stunned.  
"P-price limit?" he stutters. William gives him a pitying look.   
"You look young, Brendon I'll keep it under a hundred fifty? And if I don't, well you can get a discount. You did say a nine on an alphabetical scale." Brendon nods, calculating his paycheck.   
"Yeah, I can do that." he mumbles. William gathers carnations, roses, and bright Gerber Daisies. He mixes the colors and neutrals with finesse and ease. After what seems like hours, he steps back and admires his work. Brendon's mouth drops open when he sees the masterpiece before him. Staring dumbfounded, he proclaims in an almost worshipful tone,   
"Bill, you're a genius."   
"I think it's taller than he is." he whispers. Will giggles and guides him out to the front desk.   
"Gabey baby, could you help Brendon deliver this to Ryan?" William coos. Gabe leans over, kisses his cheek, and says,  
"Of course, amor mío" Gabe carries the bouquet to the door. He pauses to blow a kiss to William, who mimes catching it, and winks at him as he exits.   
In the car, Brendon asks,   
"You two are very...affectionate." he trails off. Gabe glances at him,  
"You obviously don't know how great it is to be married to a florist. He's got this artistic way about him, he learned Spanish for me. It's the only way he got mi mamacita to like him. Now, he comes to all our fiestas, she makes him all these baked goods. Ahh, mi mamís sweet breads." Gabe rambles on, and Brendon swears he moans at the thought of his mother's cooking. Brendon shifts uncomfortably, Gabe notices,   
"Ah lo siento, joven. Tell me of tu amor, Ryan." he apologizes. Brendon swallows, and looks down at his lap. He smiles and replies,  
"My Ryan," he gets this lazy look in his eyes, "I'm pretty sure he's the love of my life. He's smart, beautiful, and kind. He's usually all quiet and reserved, but when he's high or tired he's great conversation. He finds the meaning of life over breakfast. He's wonderful, he deals with me being hyper and singing Disney™ songs all the time. I love him." he sighs and gazes out the window. Gabe continues to drive, listening closely. Brendon sighs and continues,   
"But I'm pretty sure I messed everything up, and he never wants to see me again." Gabe thinks on this for a moment.   
"If you really love him as much as you say, and he loves you too. It probably isn't all that bad. I do not think your Ryan could so easily hate you." Brendon nods again. Gabe glances at the address Brendon had written down for him,   
"This should be it, no?" he asks. Brendon glances up, sees Ryan's car in the driveway, and replies.  
"Yeah this it, thanks Gabe." the elder smiles,  
"De nada, Brenito, you come to me or Bill if you need anything from now on." Brendon grins up at his friend, and they carry the bouquet inside.   
\-----  
Gabe liked to take his breaks outside, he would have a cup of coffee as he waved and smiled at passerby. He liked to take his breaks outside even more since they hired Brendon about a month ago. Since William could usually take his breaks with him, he just got into the habit of making two cups of coffee at two. He reaches out for William's hand on the table, and grasps it firmly.   
"Te amo, Bilvy. Por siempre, Cariño." Bill gazes back at his husband.   
"I love you too, forever 'n ever Gabey baby." Gabe kisses his hand. They both take a drink from their coffees as a very confused customer makes their way to them.   
"Um which on of you is William?" she asks. Bill stands up,   
"I-i am d-did you need anything?" he stutters out. Gabe glances up at him worriedly. The girl continues, she needs a special bouquet for her mother, William squeezes Gabe's hand just before he follows her into the shop.   
So the time passes, and he drinks his coffee. He smiles and the passerby, and waves to those he knows. And when a young couple stops to look at the flowers he knows what to do. He quickly plucks a bright sunflower from one of William's buckets, and gently outstretches it to the girls before him. The brunette smiles, and takes it in her delicate hands, she thanks him. She offers it to the blonde beside her,  
"For you, Z" she says. Gabe offers a small smile and a "de nada" before sitting down again. The two wander off as he checks his watch. Gabe sighs, chugs his coffee, and strolls back into the shop. On his way in he eyes the pastel buckets, each with a different type of flower. He stops and takes a daisy back in for William. Gabe pauses at the door, and glances around the room. He spots William, flicking his long hair out if his eyes. He sees Brendon ringing up a customer. Bill meets his gaze and winks at him, and Gabe realizes that this is all he's ever wanted. He closes the door behind him, and hears the little bell ringins as he steps inside. 

Fin


End file.
